The long-term aim of this research is to develop and evaluate a set of CD-ROM based forensic science mystery fantasy games for late adolescents and early adults. These games will be used as educational and behavior change tools to convey the excitement of exploring forensic science, use of the scientific method, and the importance of cancer risk reduction. The games will also be used to motivate interest in careers in science, public health, and medicine. In Phase I our team of health educators and evaluators, a game designer, a forensics expert, a mystery writer, and software engineers will develop and field test prototype software for one mystery game on respiratory system cancer. Using focus group discussions, we will evaluate the software's presentation, user interface, and content. With questionnaires we will measure pre to post-use knowledge change. The Phase II effort will be expanded to include more mysteries, a research design incorporating random assignment to experimental and control groups, and longitudinal measurement of scientific knowledge, attitude toward science as a career, and personal health behavior changes. Points of use envisioned for this fantasy game include the quickly growing home, school and college, and science museum educational software markets. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In 1994, the number of multimedia equipped PCs is expected to double to 12 million, and sales of CD-ROM titles is expected to double to $3.7 billion. The educational multimedia software market exceeded $340 million in 1993, and is expected to grow by 35% or more annually over the next 3 to 5 years.